Dental laboratories may stock and use literally hundreds of different shades of porcelain powder and the porcelain powder usually is contained within small one ounce bottles. If a particular shade of porcelain powder is needed, the cap upon the bottle must be removed, the desired quantity of porcelain powder is removed and the cap of the bottle must then be replaced before the bottle may be returned to its proper place. Handling of a small bottle of this type can often result in spillage of some of the porcelain powder therefrom and the return of spilled porcelain powder to the bottle can cause the powder to become contaminated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a porcelain powder dispenser which may house numerous different shades of porcelain powder and from which a quantity of the desired shade of porcelain powder may be readily and quickly dispensed. Previously known dispensers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 277,384, 398,383, 411,123, 888,464, 1,183,111 and 3,682,356. However, these previously known forms of dispensers have not been specifically designed for use in conjunction with fluent powder materials which must be maintained free of contamination and which are to be selectively dispensed in small quantities.